


Solangelo Snapshots

by randifrnZ



Series: Official Personal Solangelo Universe [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My Cupid Theory at the beginning, No Angst, Short Chapters, Sweetness, Young Love, frequent chapters, headcanons strung together into a loose narative, implied heavy slow build, spans their youth to adulthood-ish, with actual light slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randifrnZ/pseuds/randifrnZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Solangelo head canons that spans the first few years of their relationship. Nothing graphic, implications as well as slight language. Sweet, fluffy, as-close-to-the-books-as-possible Solangelo is my joy, and I hope you enjoy reading the stories which I loved thinking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing and Respect

**Author's Note:**

> It is my firm belief that when Nico was hit with Cupid’s arrow, it made it so that the next time he saw his soul mate/love of his life, he would instantly fall head over heels for that person instead of gradually falling in love over time, as was the natural progression of his destined love. Will was meant to be the one who fell hard and fast, but Nico was struck by the arrow and made more open to a relationship, though platonic at first, speeding up the process by many, many years. Will came to absolutely adore and love the sweet and funny boy who had some personal stuff to work through, rather than lusting from afar the aloof and distant bad-boy Son of Hades whom he has to work up the courage to talk to on one of his very rare visits to camp and eventually come to realize there’s a lot more to Nico than a strong jaw line and a tight ass, like his sense of humor and how deeply he cares for misunderstood creatures who just want friends. In my mind, if the arrow hadn’t struck Nico, he either wouldn’t have stayed those three days or wouldn’t have seen Will’s actions as kind or as a sign of affection. He would have ignored people trying to befriend him and been angsty about having been attracted to Percy and hero-worshipped him for so long just like he had after the Titan Wars, leaving for long periods of time and struggling to form strong bonds with people for many years. His relationships with the friends he made in House of Hades and Blood of Olympus eventually gives him the stability in his life that allows him to work through his hardships and become emotionally stable enough to accept Will’s affection. They then are able to begin a relationship together after many years of struggling with themselves and each other.  
> So, basically, thinking about how much angstier their relationship could have been makes me enjoy the sweetness of my head canons even more!
> 
> (I just noticed that this Note is about just as long as the chapter itself. Sorry about that. I get a little carried away when I get going on oddly specific headcanons about dynamics rather than specific scenes.)

Nico slept the whole three days he was to stay at the infirmary. He was only woken to eat ambrosia and drink water. Also, once a day,  
Will would wake him up to help heal his shriveled stomach. 

Will, having taken a seat on the bed beside Nico's, explained the procedure to Nico, who pulled himself up to listen. Activating his Doctor Solace mode, Will said, "I heard they held you captive in a jar for six days and that even before that you didn't really have much meat on your bones to sustain you through that time. I believe your stomach has shrunk to the point where you can't take in the necessary nutrients that will get you healthy again. If you'd let me, I'd like to heal your stomach to better than normal to speed your overall recovery in the long run." 

Nico was hopeful at the thought of a quicker recovery. His belly had always been a painful part of his body, since he was terrible at keeping a regular eating schedule and would often accidentally starve himself. Since his time in the bronze jar, the pain had turned excruciating at times. During the intensity of the quest and battles, he was able to ignore it. But, once the adrenaline ran out, he was back to clutching his stomach in hunger but still unable to eat more than a few bites of substantial food without throwing it back up. 

Still, he was nervous about how Will would perform this healing. He voiced those concerns to Will, and Will very patiently explained.

Starting to realize exactly how much Nico did not like to be touched, especially without his consent, Will explained his adjusted procedure, "I'll put my hands on you and sing a hymn to my dad, and you'll heal from his blessing. It's completely painless and very quick. If you'll let me, I could either put my hands on your stomach or your back. Both work just as well. Whichever you're more comfortable with is what we'll go with." He clasped his hands together both for emphasis and to await Nico's reply.

With a hesitancy that only came from a preference to not be touched, he told Will he'd prefer his back.

Will stood up and told Nico to lie on his stomach and get comfortable. With Nico visibly bristling at the clearly uncomfortable idea of the physical aspect of the interaction, Will further adjusted his normal procedures to accommodate his patient. Instead of crawling on top of him to get himself more comfortable, he stood at the edge of the bed at Nico's middle. He would usually completely lift the camper's shirt up to make sure he got a good view of the area in which he would be working as well as to check for other injuries. Most campers lacked modesty and would rip their shirts off before he could even ask, but he could tell that Nico wouldn't want any of that. 

"I'm going to take a peak at the rest of your back, just protocol in case there's something else I should catch. I won't lift it up. Just peak through," he warned. 

Nico tensed just a little but did not protest. 

Will lifted the shirt away from Nico's back but didn't lift it up so that anybody else could see. He saw a few bruises, so he decided to sing an extra hymn for those, too. He let Nico know so he wouldn't be caught off guard when it happened. Nico hummed in consent.  
Will then placed his hands wide and flat across the middle of Nico's back, where his stomach would be a few inches below. Nico didn't flinch this time, but he also didn't relax. Will began to sing his hymn to heal Nico's atrophied stomach. It lasted about a minute. Will could feel his hands warming with the blessing of his father, as well as Nico relaxing into a puddle of goo beneath his hands. When the hymn was over, Will slid his hands up Nico's back to sing another hymn for his bruises. Nico sighed in content from the movement, but otherwise made no move. 

Noting his relaxed state, Will took the opportunity to message a few knots he sensed in Nico’s back. The boy did not protest, which surprised Will.

When Will was done, he adjusted Nico's shirt back to order and took a step back. 

"All done, Nico. Now go back to sleep, doctor's orders," he commanded with a feigned stern tone. 

When Nico didn't reply, Will realized his eyes were not only closed in relaxation, but also in sleep. Will pulled the bed covers back over Nico and tucked him in.

Will performed the procedure once a day for each of the three days Nico stayed at the infirmary. He was really glad he had been so stern with Nico about staying. He didn't want to think about the physical toll Nico would have put on his body if he kept going as he had intended.


	2. The Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Nico why he thinks he should stay at camp.

After Nico's three days of sleeping was up, Will came by to see Nico before he was officially released. Will had debated on whether or not to give Nico his little speech.

He wanted to explain to Nico something he felt was very important as well as something that he knew Nico wouldn't admit to himself. After spending the last few days chatting with seemingly hordes of visitors trying to see Nico, learning about the enormous struggles he endured and the impossible feats he performed and seeing all the love people had for him, Will felt the need to set Nico straight on a few things the he thought the boy had crooked. He wasn't sure if it were his place, and he worried he'd scare him off from camp for good, but he knew Nico needed to hear this. Nico was a good guy but troubled from having very few kind, adult influences in his life. Will didn't want to, and honestly couldn't, take on that role, but he recognized that someone needed to say this to him. No one else seemed to be stepping in for the guy's sake, so he resolved himself to being "that guy" who lectured his peers on things with which he himself still struggled.

While still seeming a bit drowsy, Nico held himself with more energy and strength than Will had ever seen him. He wondered for how long Nico had gone without a real rest. Will considered if long-term sleep deprivation might have been the root of Nico's health problems.

Nico sat at the edge of his bed and took in his surrounding, observing the other injured campers around him with interest and concern.

Will approached from behind and gave a small greeting to announce himself to Nico. "Hey, Nico," Will said, coming around and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Nico's.

Nico made eye contact with Will and nodded his head in greeting, following Will with his eyes as he sat down.

Will didn't know what to do with his hands once he became nervous and thought he should do something with them. He settled for very purposely clasping them together, and by that point he realized he had already made the interaction awkward. Though Nico sat casually, Will felt his eyes boring into him.

"So, your time is up." He paused to take in Nico's reaction, though after a moment he wondered why he did that.

Nico just nodded, making no other move.

"And, while you're free to do whatever you want..." He suddenly felt as if the speech he had planned was the most contrived, condescending, piece of baloney he had ever thought of and completely lost his previously waning muster. 

He looked down at his awkwardly clasped hands and twisted them for a few moments before he resolved himself to speak from the heart and tell Nico what he felt he needed to tell him. First step, stop focusing on his own hands.

He looked back up at Nico with an intensity that seemed to startle the boy. "I stopped you after the battle, because you were dead on your feet. You had been imprisoned for nearly a week, watched two friends literally fall into hell, and then Underworlded Away--" 

He saw Nico scrunch his brow and open his mouth to correct him on his terminology for Shadow Travel, but he gave him a look that shot him down.

"--ACROSS the world only to then engage in combat. Even the greatest hero would need more than a nap to sustain himself. And you were about to go off running to some place to be a loner. That's not a sustainable life-style. And that's not in my professional opinion. That's just fact. And it may be heroic and brave to die in battle, but it would destroy your friends to lose you because you didn't take care of yourself. People care about you, Nico. I don't think you know that, because that's the only reason I could imagine would lead you down that path of self-destruction. You have friends and family who care about you, and if you die they will feel your loss. There will be a hole in their lives and hearts that will never heal, because, while a comrade lost in battle is tragic, one lost by his own sloth is wasteful and leaves wounds in its wake." Will watched as his words sunk in. He saw more hurt in Nico's expression than anything else. Will didn't know what he had been expecting, but hurt wasn't it. He racked his brain for another way to say this, one that wouldn't guilt Nico into taking better care of himself. "You're important, Nico." Will dripped his head down low to catch Nico's eyes, which the boy hid behind his overgrown hair. "I barely know you, and I am pretty invested in you already. Do you know how many people we had to shoo out of here over the last few days so you could rest? Your friends care about you." 

Nico looked back up at Will unsure.

"You can't keep playing the lone wolf like this. Not when you go around making friends and letting people invest in you emotionally. Your loss is a great loss. You are a Hero of Olympus now." Will wanted to put his hand on Nico's knee as a reassuring gesture, but he resisted knowing Nico would not have found it reassuring. Smiling at Nico, he said, "So, I'm not telling you what to do, but... I'm telling you what to do. You don't have to stick around camp, but don't push yourself for the sake of nothing." He let out a sigh and purposefully let out an exasperated eye roll. "And knock it off for a while with the Underworld-y stuff! Yes, it's you main power, but too much is zapping your life force or whatever."

Nico gave a small laugh to this, though still somber from Will's words.

"We're only demi-gods. We all have our limits to these powers. And with great power comes great need for self restraint." Will gave Nico a winning smile for his own joke but was rewarded only with a sour face from Nico. 

"Don't steal my jokes," Nico grumbled, seemingly annoyed.

Will balked at the accusation, "I did no such thing. That's my joke, and you don't get to steal it."

Nico looked mortally offended. "You don't get to come over here and tell me what's what then steal my jokes. Did Percy tell you I said that?"

"Percy didn't say anything about you stealing Will Original References. He only asked if you'd be ok then left after we assured him you were just recouping and to ignore your drooling. Reyna also Iris Messaged hoping to see you. We told her the same as we did Percy. She warned us about your snoring, and I told her we already handled it. Lou Ellen covered your area with some Mist, so it sounds like a gentle summer breeze over here instead of your earth shattering snores." Will meant to rile Nico up, but he realized that Nico must have stopped listening after he heard that Reyna had tried to see him. "Like I said, dude, people want good things for you, like health and being alive and all that jazz." 

They sat in a silence that started out comfortable then slowly became uncomfortable. 

Will had really wanted to leave dramatically earlier. He wanted to let his words hang in the air and leave Nico to take his words to heart. However, now that he had said his piece, he really wanted to know if Nico had been convinced yet. He knew the cool thing would be to walk away now, save face while he can, but he couldn't resist.

"So, are you staying?" He asked more eagerly than he meant to.

Nico knit his brows together and pointed out, "I've already told you I'm staying. Do you not believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you," Will whole-heartedly assured Nico. "That may have been the wrong question." Will mulled over how he wanted to phrase this. "It's just that, do you want to be here? With us? The other demi-gods. Do you believe that you are wanted here? Do you intend on making this place your home? At least for the next couple years until we age out."

Nico seemed to consider this. He looked at Will, looked away, and then looked back at Will. "Yeah, I guess I should want to be here, and I think I do. I don't know about feeling _wanted_ , but I do want to make this place my new home. Though I don't know what I'm going to do around here.”

"You'll figure something out. Just try not to lurk everywhere you go and the campers won't get freaked out," Will suggested.

Nico sputtered clearly offended.

Backpedalling, Will explained, "I remember it's what scared everyone away last time you stayed at camp. I don't hold it against you now, because I know you didn't have any normal adults around to tell you that you were being creepy." He backpedaled faster seeing Nico grow more offended. "It's just, you know, friendly advice, and I was, you know, suddenly busy being the counselor of my cabin. I only really had time for my siblings then. Speaking of siblings," he desperately changed the subject away from children not liking Nico based on him being fundamentally weird, "You sister Hazel left you a note. I could lie and say I didn't read it, so I won't. She said she'll be back from Camp Jupiter soon to check in on you, since she doesn’t trust you to visit as soon as she’d like you to. Being nosey is a character flaw I've learned to accept." Will grinned at Nico who shook his head in disbelief and disapproval. 

"You're ridiculous," Nico mumbled then looked to the bedside table for Hazel’s note. He opened it, read it, and then placed it in his lap as he looked back up at Will.

“As I had already told you I'd stay days ago, and you followed it up by telling me why I should stay,” Nico led on, “maybe, bossy is another character flaw you may want to look into."

"I call it leadership skills," Will retorted with a cheeky grin and a finger pistol. “And, I'm really happy to hear it, man! You better actually visit me more often. And, not just at Counselor meetings. Those don’t count. You owe me at least five sodas from the Hermes Cabin for nearly bringing you back from the edge of becoming a shadow boy.”

Will could tell Nico did his best to keep his features neutral, but a light in Nico's eyes let Will know that Nico was enjoying himself. 

"Alright, Nico. You're free to go." Will stoop up from the bed. “If I could give you a prescription, it'd say: eat food, get fresh air, talk to people, and avoid lurking." Will counted off his instructions on his hand.

Nico rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed with a huff, legs jostling as they hanged of the side. "Your bedside manner is impeccable, doctor." 

"And your life choices are questionable," Will threw back, "otherwise, you wouldn't need such instructions."

"Yeah, yeah," Nico mumbled, seeming to drift off again.

Worried he might still be tired, Will offered for Nico to stay longer if he needed to.

Nico insisted he was fine, but his reassurances were interrupted by a large yawn.

"You're not exactly convincing me."

"I'll get up. I'm getting a little stir crazy anyway." Nico moved to get up, but halfway up he flopped back down again and groaned.

As a last resort to get Nico to stay put, if not to sleep to at least rest his body further, Will offered something he'd never offered any patient before. He barely even let his own siblings do this. "Nico. If you stay, I'll let you read some of my vintage Spider-Man comics."

Nico tensed. "What's the catch?"

"Just that you have to stay in the bed," and after a moment, "and accept death by my hands if you damage a single one even in the slightest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think so far. I'm working on another addition for this universe of mine. I'm really excited about it. I've got everything but the ending. I also have two others that are no where near ready yet, but definitely on the drawing board.


	3. Accountability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets used to making friends.

When his time at the infirmary was up, Nico lingered around camp, trying not to lurk, whatever that was.

His hunger having fully returned to him, Nico made it to every meal with excellent punctuality.

It turned out, the dining hall was quite the social hub. There Nico found that, while nearly all campers started out at their assigned tables, they soon intermingled across all the hall.

He automatically would sit at the Hades table, will his favorite foods to his plate, make his offerings to his father, see if he could find Hestia to greet her if she was at Camp Half Blood's fire, and return to his table. To his surprise, his table would more often than not already be filled with other campers, greeting him with open smiles and piercing questions he knew already that he wouldn't be answering with any seriousness.

Mealtime quickly became his favorite part of camp. It led to so many other activities with so many other people. Nico discovered that it was  _the place to be_ if one was in need of any gossip or a sparring partner for the afternoon. Everyone was just so ready and willing to do anything. It blew Nico away. He couldn't believe it was so easy.

_"Man, I really need to work on my swordplay."_

_"Oh, hey! Me, too! Wanna walk over to the arena after lunch?"_

_"Totally."_

_"Great."_

That was it. It was that easy. Well... not exactly  _that_ easy. Will did give him a little _lesson_ on  _hang out etiquette._ That was what really gave him his head start in integrating himself back into camp life.

A few days after Nico left the infirmary, he passed by Will in the green. Will flagged him down and arranged to hang out with Nico at the archery range, but Nico was really noncommittal about it. Will assumed that Nico preferred to play things cool and that Nico just didn't like showing enthusiasm about anything and would still show up despite his lack of confirmation.

Will waited at the range for an hour before he stomped up to the Hades Cabin to confront Nico. He found him around the back of the cabin sitting against the wall, one leg outstretched, the other bent with his arm resting on his knee. His head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and breathing slowly.

Will accosted Nico for not showing up. He told Nico how he wanted to hang out and how bad he felt to be waiting around by himself for an hour for someone who never intended to show up. All he wanted to do was unwind with someone who didn't see him as the counselor of a cabin or a healer or any other responsibility of his, someone whom he thought wanted that as much as he did.

Will told Nico that he didn't think he was like that. He didn't know Nico very well, but he didn't get the vibe that Nico wasn't accountable for little things like meeting up with a friend.

Nico would risk his life for humanity, but he wouldn't show up to an agreed upon place at an agreed upon time while someone is expecting him?

Will was hurt and disappointed and told Nico as much. He was sorry he was in Nico's face about this when Nico really never officially committed to anything and Nico inexplicably refused to acknowledge that they were friends at all, but Nico still knew he'd be waiting and left him to wait for him for so long.

Nico was floored, literally and figuratively. He knew Will was intense about the welfare and health of the campers, but he had no idea that intensity spilled over into other things he did. He didn't really realize he had been blowing Will off. He never said he'd be there, but Will also never acknowledged Nico's reluctance. He thought he should be mad at this guy who always expected him to do whatever he said, but Nico knew that that bossiness came from a very caring and personal place. And, he really did feel bad that Will, willing and excited to spend time with him, waited for so long because Nico wasn't used to people wanting to simply hang out with him and he awkwardly chose not to, simply because he got nervous and couldn't give the affirmative.

Nico stood up while Will continued to rail into him about how he didn't expect them to become best friends but he thought it would be cool to chill out or something in their free time. Camp was about spending time with the only people in the world who could get each other, right? That's all he wanted, really.

Nico couldn't think of anything to say to get Will to stop his tirade mid diatribe. To get his attention, Nico stood and gently lifted his hand to Will's elbow. Will stopped mid sentence, hurt and annoyance still on his face. Nico apologized, explaining he didn't realize how affected Will would be from Nico not showing up.

Will told Nico that of course he was upset. You can't leave people behind like that. Will had been expecting Nico to show up, but Nico didn't value Will's time or feelings.

It hit home for Nico. He knew how it felt to be treated as if he could be forgotten and his feelings could be ignored. He could care for the smallest creatures or the most misunderstood, but when it came to plain people living their ordinary lives, he could put them on the back burner.

He learned a very important lesson about himself that day. Nico was someone who never let people question their own value just because he couldn't be bothered to be there for them. He would always be there for people if they needed him to be there, no matter how small. He would never let someone wait forever for him, as he had often waited for others.

Nico apologized again to Will and asked if it was too late to practice archery. Will was surprised by how little fight Nico put up. It took him a moment to change gears, but nonetheless he agreed to the subtle plea for a second chance. 

After that, casual hang outs with friends became much easier (though never really easy) to wrap his head around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like these characters. I'm trying so hard to not get any expectations or hopes up that they'll be in the new Magnus Chase series, because I don't think my poor little heart could take it if they never make even the littlest appearance as I am now. I have a couple random thoughts on the matter on my tumblr account. It's shrkfrnz under my mcga tag.


	4. A Grab and a Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships bloom and physical boundaries expand.

One day Nico was just chilling around camp with Will, and Will needed to grab something from the infirmary. So, they stopped by the Apollo Cabin to grab Will's keys.

Nico saw that there were only three identical keys on the key chain with a single tab simply labeled "INFIRMARY". He seized his opportunity to release his snark on Will, asking why he only has three keys when Nico knew for a fact the infirmary had a minimum of ten different locks.

Will frowned in thought and said, "I keep losing them and my siblings refuse to let me have any more replacements. I usually depend on someone else being there to get around the place." 

This overloaded Nico with ridiculousness. It was just too funny to him, how this cute, bossy, Apollo counselor, head of the infirmary Will could not keep track of his keys to such massive proportions and no longer had access to his designated building. 

Nico was beyond laughing. He felt his snark bubbling up ready to explode, but he also remembered that he liked Will, and Jason told him that sometimes his sarcastic comments didn't land as well as he hoped they would. So, he bit his tongue and silently left the cabin toward the infirmary, gesturing for Will to follow. 

Arriving at the infirmary, Will looked at the three keys and mumbled to Nico, "And, these all look the same, so I don't even know which doors they go to. I know there's one that goes to like... the shed...? Of the Demeter Cabin? ... Maybe...?"

Nico officially lost it at that point. He laughed so hard he doubled over, instinctively grabbing on to Will's arm so he would not fall to the ground. Between gasps for air and watery eyes, Nico garbled out, "Will... you're... a ... me... mee... you're a mess! Who does this? Who has so little control over the keys in their life?!"

Nico couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He honestly didn't think he ever had. It hurt so bad to do so, like stretching muscles that had long ago atrophied. But he couldn't stop and soon Will got over the initial shock and embarrassment to Nico's reaction and joined him in his laughter. Once they both calmed down from their fit, they looked at each other with feigned annoyance, holding back smiles. Will shoved Nico's arm with mock force, and Nico pretended to be mortally wounded. "You're such a jerk, Nico. The next time you want to hurt yourself laughing at my expense, don’t." 

"I just... how do you lose control of your life like that?"

Will rolled his eyes and shoved Nico again for good measure. He quickly forgave Nico for his ruthless mockery. The sheer lightheartedness coming from Nico was enough to make Will forget about any hard feelings from being laughed at. Plus, snark was Will's favorite type of friendly humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short! Sorry about that! But it is very dense at least (in my opinion) of character and relationship development. They're still just two friends getting to know each other and are still dweeby teens who don't care about trying to be cool or impressing the other.


	5. Shadow Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shadow Travel became an integral catalyst in the development of Solangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super extra short, and I'm very sorry about that, BUT... I'm posting another story in this universe, so I hope that makes up for that :)

Will called Shadow Traveling “Underworlding Away,” and it just killed Nico.

“That’s not what it’s called, and I’m going to need you to stop,” was an exchange that could often be overheard from the pair.

Once Nico reached a, in Will’s Opinion, satisfactory health, Will gave Nico the all clear for Shadow Traveling in moderation. Nico was outwardly peeved at having his Shadow Traveling being monitored, but he still refrained from overexerting himself with the effort to travel.

When the summer came to an end, and Will and Nico had built a tentative friendship, Will had to go back to his mom on the West Coast and boarding school and normal life. Nico had to go to a terrible remedial school (paid for by Hades) in DC to catch up on the years of schooling he missed. 

Will lamented that he wished he could show Nico the Star Trek shows and movies but can't since they would be so far apart. 

Nico suggested he shadow travel to Will after school and on the weekends to hang out.

After some mild pressure and cajoling, Will relented to allow Nico to do Underworld-y stuff for him since it was just the single back and forth path and Will himself had already given Nico the go ahead to return to Shadow Traveling.

Nico didn't miss a single visit the whole school year. 

And even though they spent those countless hours alone in Will's darkened dorm room, neither of them tried anything funny.

Because, even though they were both horny teenage boys, they were too young, their friendship was still too new, and they were both so embarrassed about their attraction and uncertain about whether or not it was reciprocated (this didn't stop Will's roommate from ruthlessly, though good naturedly, ragging on Will about the hours on end he spent alone with the other boy. Will swore nothing was going on, but there was a teeny tiny part of him deep down that he wouldn’t acknowledge that secretly wished there was truth to the roommates words).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a recommendation for an amazing, naturally progressive fic that I can guarantee you'll love, check out Something Like That by Kazymyr. The last chapter is basically this scene but perfect in every way (and fully fleshed out) and just exactly what I'd imagine those two to be like. 
> 
> (If you check it out, let me know if you like it :D )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but each chapter will be rather short, though they will be posted frequently.
> 
> These chapters go along with the other story posted. That story would happen at some point in between two of the later chapters.
> 
> I love reviews. Each one never fails to make me blush. :)
> 
> If you have a headcanon you'd like to share, I'd love to hear them and may be inspired to add even more of these little stories of mine.


End file.
